


last man standing

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: failsafe had one wish.
Series: destcember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	last man standing

at this day in age, most people are willing to believe that most ai is self-aware, can feel, and can develop thoughts and opinions. failsafe, obviously, should be no exception to this, but sometimes people act under the impression that she doesn’t feel things the way organic people do.

she feels. and she feels deeply.

the first time she was booted up, she already had the basic info of her crew in her system. names, ages, medical info, all the necessities needed in order to safely guide them through their mission.

she was the one who warned her crew that the ship was going down. she saw the hope drain out of her crews faces when she calculated their chances of survival. there must have been a way to save them.

some way to prevent the crash from happening. whatever it was, failsafe could never find it.

but to her, the most important thing that she saw in her crews final moments was how they treated each other. crying and holding each other, arms wrapped around each other. they accepted their fate, they were dying, and they were in each other’s arms.

_captain! did you wish for me to have a body? having a body has been my life's goal for the past eight hundred and ninety-five days!_


End file.
